


Short Stories and Bit Pieces

by Able_Mind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Able_Mind/pseuds/Able_Mind
Summary: This is the place that I plan to put pieces and stories too short to warrant entries of their own





	Short Stories and Bit Pieces

Amelie is six when she's given Bruno, her favorite teddy bear, and at that moment, Bruno knows what his purpose is, the purpose of all stuffed animals. To stand vigil against the creatures in the dark. To protect their child, the source of their wonder and life. That night, as Amelie rests her head, the beast beneath the bed raises its shadowy head, to whisper a nightmare into Amelie's ear, and Bruno draws a spear from the nightlight, and strikes down the shadowy beast, he calls out.

"Come and face me, try to take her, I dare you"

The beasts recoil, and for years, Bruno fights hard, taking tears, fraying, and lost stuffing. Until one day, he realizes he's falling apart. His seams are wearing, but Amelie sees, and begs her mother to fix Bruno. Sara, Amelie's mother, tries her best, but finds she can't fix Bruno on her own. She does some looking, and finds a person, a stuffed animal doctor of sorts. She pays a meager sum, and Bruno is taken in by a kindly old woman. One day, she speaks to him, as she attaches a new eye bead to head.

"You fight hard, eh little one? You must love your little wonder."

Bruno nods, not fearing revealing himself

The woman winks, and keeps stitching, as if he'd never moved.

Bruno returns to Amelie good as new, and relishes in her delighted hug.

Years pass, and Amelie has a daughter of her own. Bruno has not faced a long night in many years, but, when Amelie finds him again, he finds the fire in his stuffing warming up again.

Della is four, when Bruno raises his spear once more, ready to chase away the darkness


End file.
